jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sklaverei
miniatur|rechts|Ein [[Chevin quält Chev-Sklaven.]] Als Sklaverei bezeichnet man die Gefangennahme und den folgenden Zustand eines Individuums als Eigentum eines anderen. Das Leben als Sklave bedeutet vollkommenen Freiheitsentzug. In der Galaxis war Sklaverei zu jeder Zeit der Geschichte sehr verbreitet, und der Spezismus des Galaktischen Imperiums führte besonders zur Zeit der Herrschaft Palpatines zu einem hohen Maß an Versklavung von zahlreichen Spezies, die nicht menschlich waren. Allerdings sind auch Menschen nicht von der Sklaverei verschont, viele Menschen verbringen ein Leben als Sklaven oder blicken auf eine entsprechende Vergangenheit zurück. Sklaverei ist eines der ältesten Gewerbe in der Galaxis und besonders im Äußeren Rand häufig vertreten, an vielen Orten sogar legal. Nur wenige Sklaven entkommen ihrem Schicksal und können sich eine eigenständige Existenz aufbauen. Diejenigen, denen dies gelingt, leiden oft noch viele Jahre später unter den Nachwirkungen ihrer Zeit als willenlose Diener. Sklaverei in der Galaxis Allgemeines In den meisten Zivilisationen galt Sklaverei als eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen, gleichzusetzen mit Mord und anderen Straftaten dieser Richtung. Bereits mit der Entstehung der Zivilisation selbst erkannten jedoch einige, welch ein wohlhabendes Leben man ernten kann, wenn man sich über die Grenzen von Moral und Tugend hinwegsetzt. Für diese Individuen ist es den Preis wert, die eigene Ehre und jegliches Mitgefühl zu verkaufen.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Sklaverei war besonders in der Gegend des Äußeren Randes der Galaxis weit verbreitet, und es war dort einfacher sich als Sklavenhändler zu etablieren, da die Gesetzgebung, was Sklaverei anbelangte, entweder nicht durchgesetzt wurde oder gar nicht existierte. Einige Organisationen speziealisierten sich auf bestimmte Ware, so wie etwa das Markresh-Sklavenhändlerkonsortium speziell Cyborgs vertrieb, die zur Spezies der Yaka gehörten.Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations Manche Sklavenhändler trieben ihr Geschäft auf der Oberfläche von Planeten, und einige Planeten wie Orvax IV zählten Sklaven zu ihrem hauptsächlichen Exportgut.Der Weg ins Nichts Ein ähnlicher Fall war Ryloth, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.Platt's Starport Guide Andere Sklavenhändler bereisten die Galaxis auf Schiffen und vertrieben ihre Sklaven an verschiedenen Orten der Galaxis. Da sie sich im Territorium anderer bewegten, mussten sie oft Bestechungsgelder zahlen oder sich anderweitig revanchieren, damit sie ihren Handel unbelangt treiben durften.Big Quince Behandlung der Sklaven Sklavenhändler trennten Familien für gewöhnlich, in manchen Fällen blieben sie jedoch auch zusammen. Auf Orvax IV hielt man die Sklaven in den unteren Ebenen gefangen und brachte sie erst ans Tageslicht, wenn sie für den Verkauf bestimmt wurden. Sklavenbesitzer gelangten auf unterschiedlichen Wegen an ihre Dienerschaft, beispielsweise konnten Sklaven häufig nicht nur durch An- und Verkauf gehandelt, sondern auch bei Wetten gewonnen oder verspielt werden.Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Teilweise wurden sie als Bestechungsgelder übergeben, so etwa um zu gewähren, dass die eigene Aktivität als Sklavenhändler unbelang gelassen wurde oder in Form von Schutzgeldern, wobei man die Sklaven, oft weibliche Lustsklaven, weitergab um vor Organisationen oder sonstigen Gefahren beschützt zu werden. Teilweise wurden Sklaven wie Werkzeuge behandelt und „modifiziert“, um ihre Aufgaben besser verrichten zu können, so wurde etwa der Sklave Erdan auf chemischem Weg vergrößert, wodurch man seine Arbeitsleistung steigerte. Außerdem kennzeichnete man sein Gesicht. Manchen Sklaven wurde der Kontakt zu ihren Herren vollkommen verwehrt, manche durften sich nicht einmal in der Nähe desselben aufhalten, auch dadurch bedingt, dass sich Sklavenhalter für etwas Besseres und eine eigene Gattung halten. Es war jedoch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Sklavenhalter sich einen besonderen Diener auswählte, der mehr Rechte und besondere Pflichten hatte. Nicht alle Sklaven wurden durchweg wie Gegenstände behandelt. Einige Sklavenhalter ließen ihren Dienern viele oder wenige Freiheiten. Da sie mit ihnen verfahren konnten wie sie wollten lag es ganz allein an ihnen, wie sie sie behandelten. Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Teilweise wurden Sklaven auch nur aus dem Grund gekauft, um ihnen die Freiheit zu gewähren und dennoch mit ihnen zusammen zu bleiben, um auf einer gewöhnlichen Ebene mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. So war es etwa im Falle von Shaliqua. Cliegg Lars kaufte die Sklavin Shmi Skywalker, um sie anschließend zu heiraten. Gewöhnlich war dies allerdings nicht, so konnten herkömmliche Sklavenhalter, wie in diesem Fall Watto, eine solche Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen. Sklavenschicksale Einige Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege wurde Jarael bereits als Kind von Sklavenhändlern der Organisation The Crucible entführt. Sie wurde, wie viele Sklaven, als Gladiatorin eingesetzt und musste gegen andere Sklaven im Kampf bestehen. Da sie ihre Ausbilderin Chantique herausforderte, konnte sie deren Posten übernehmen und selbst zu einem Mitglied der Organisation werden. Zwar tat sie dies, um das Training für die anderen Sklaven angenehmer zu gestalten und mehr Erfolg für diese herbeizuführen, erkannte jedoch irgendwann, dass sie kaum etwas ausrichten konnte. Schließlich konnte sie dann mit der Hilfe von Gorman Vandrayk fliehen.Masks Dass sie jedoch durch die Tätowierungen quasi gebranntmarkt war, die die Körper der Mitglieder der Organisation kennzeichneten, verfolgte sie in ihrem gesamten weiteren Leben, und ihre Vergangenheit ließ sie auch bis ins Erwachsenenalter nicht los. So mied sie den Kontakt zu anderen und konnte immer nur hoffen, dass niemand dem sie begegnete die Bedeutung der Markierungen kannte. So lehnte sie selbst eine Aufnahme der Jedi ab, als Malak sie darum bat, an der Seite der Revanchisten zu kämpfen.Dueling Ambitons Nur wenige Sklaven entkamen ihrem Schicksal, doch einige schafften es, sich zu befreien oder von anderen befreit zu werden und später ein gewöhnliches oder teilweise sogar außergewöhnliches Leben zu führen. Eines der bekanntesten Beispiele trat in Form von Anakin Skywalker in Erscheinung, des Jedi und späteren Sith-Lords Darth Vader. Zusammen mit seiner Mutter Shmi Skywalker lebte er zur späten Zeit der Alten Republik auf Tatooine, beide gehörten Watto, einem Schrotthändler. Durch das Einwirken von Qui-Gon Jinn konnte Anakin befreit werden, seine Mutter jedoch musste auf Tatooine verbleiben. Anakin wurde zu einem Jedi ausgebildet, litt jedoch noch stark unter seiner Vergangenheit und musste seine Wut mit aller Macht kontrollieren, wenn er damit konfrontiert wurde, dass er ein ehemaliger Sklave war.Planet der Verräter Anakins Mutter war weiter verkauft worden. Cliegg Lars hatte sie gekauft, befreit und geheiratet, doch sie wurde von Tusken-Räubern entführt und starb in Anakins Armen, als er sie rettete. Anakin hatte einen starken Hass auf die Sklaverei und setzte sich stark dagegen ein, auch bedingt durch seine eigenen Erfahrungen, allerdings machte ihn dies auch leichtsinnig.Sklaven der Republik Die Brentaalanerin Platt Okeefe und der Twi'lek Tru'eb Cholakk lebten einige Zeit als Sklaven des Sludir Quintik Kahr, besser bekannt als Big Quince. Sie konnten fliehen, indem sie sich zusammentaten und ein Shuttle stahlen, mit welchem sie das Feuer auf ihre Peiniger eröffneten. Beide wurden zu legendären Schmugglern und Freiheitskämpfern und ihre Flucht wurde zu einer beispielhaften Legende, besonders unter Sklaven. Platt Okeefe litt noch später stark unter dem Verrat durch Pok Nar-Ten und ihrem Verkauf durch diesen an Big Quince, sodass sie beispielsweise ihr Schiff Pok's Demise nannte.Sandbound on Tatooine Ihre Zeit als Sklavin war jedoch nur relativ kurz gewesen, ihren Charakter prägten die Ereignisse kaum, ganz im Gegensatz zu Tru'eb. Dieser war lediglich in die Sklaverei geraten, da er selbst einen Aufstand auf Kala'uun gegen die Versklavung plante, die Twi'lek-Gesellschaft dies jedoch verbot und sein eigener Vater ihn verkauft hatte. Aufgrund dessen, dass Big Quince bei der Flucht seiner beiden Sklaven ums Leben gekommen war, setzte dessen Bruder Omze'kehr Kahr mehrmals Kopfgelder auf Platt Okeefe aus, sein Hass auf die menschliche Spezies wurde durch sie immens verstärkt. Auch viele Jahre nach ihrer Flucht und ihrer Unabhängigkeit erinnerten sie sich noch oft an ihre Zeit als Sklaven zurück.Schatten der Erinnerung Geschichte Alte Republik Die Sklaverei existierte bereits vor der Zeit der Alten Republik, in der Vorrepublikanischen Ära und somit vor dem Jahr 25.000 VSY. Noch etwa 25.100 VSY unterzeichneten die Nikto, Klatooinianer und Vodraner den so genannten Vertrag von Vontor, der sie auf unbestimmte Zeit zu Sklaven der Hutts bestimmte. Zur gleichen Zeit besiegten die Hutts Xim den Despot und übernahmen sein Verbrecherimperium.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Um 3.970 VSY wurden die Lorrdianer von den Argazdanern bezwungen und versklavt, im Anschließenden wurde dem menschlichen Volk jegliche Kommunikation untereinander strikt untersagt. Dies führte dazu, dass sie eine eigene Zeichensprachen entwickelten und Körpersprache einen besonderen Wert für sie bekam. Zur Zeit vor und während der Mandalorianischen Kriege wurde reger Sklavenhandel betrieben, eine der hervorstechenden Organisationen war The Crucible, von deren Sklaven sogar Lhosan Industries für die Swoop-Duelle auf Jervo's World Gebrauch machte. Während die Fans in dem Glauben gelassen wurden, die Duellanten seien freiwillige Kämpfer, die sie wie Helden verehren konnten, waren diese in Wahrheit Sklaven, die zum Kampf gezwungen wurden. Zur Blütezeit der Galaktischen Republik vereinte diese ihre Kräfte mit dem Orden der Jedi und ging gegen den Handel mit intelligentem Leben vor, um Sklavenhändler in den Regionen zu bekämpfen, in denen die Republik Autorität hatte. 3.670 VSY wurden die Lorrdianer von den Jedi aus der Unterdrückung durch die Argazdaner befreit, später wurde ihr Volk zu einem starken Gegensprecher der Sklaverei. miniatur|links|Eine Ladung Sklaven erreicht Tatooine. Die Galaktische Republik hatte strikte Gesetze, die den Sklavenhandel verboten, allerdings konnten diese nicht überall in der Galaxis greifen. So existierten im Äußeren Rand die Regeln der Republik quasi gar nicht, und Planeten wie Tatooine wurden von den Hutts kontrolliert, die dort unter anderem auch Sklavenhandel betrieben. Als eine der wenigen Spezies, die die Versklavung durch die Hutts geradezu ersuchten, wurden die Nimbanels bekannt, die sich im huttischen Territorium breit machen durften und den Hutts im Gegenzug als Diener herhielten.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies Die Sklaverei war an derartigen Orten der Galaxis zu jener Zeit vollkommen alltäglich, und durch die eingepflanzten Transmitter hielten die Sklavenhalter, darunter nicht nur huttische Verbrecherlords wie Jabba Desilijic Tiure, sondern auch Schrotthändler wie Watto, ihre Diener von Fluchtversuchen ab. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege war Sklaverei ebenso wenig eine Ausnahme. Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme machte bereits zu Beginn des Konflikts Geschäfte mit der Zygerrianische Sklavenhändlergilde. Die Konföderation besetzte den von Togruta bewohnten Planeten Kiros. Dooku verwendete das Gerücht, die Jedi hätten die Togruta in einer Schlacht auf Kiros getötet, als zusätzliches Mittel im Krieg. Galaktisches Imperium Mit der Machtergreifung Palpatines und der Gründung des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums im Jahr 19 VSY blühte die Sklaverei förmlich auf. Durch die Neue Ordnung und den Spezismus der von Menschen organisierten galaktischen Regierung erhielten Sklavenhändler für ihre Arbeit eine Art inoffizielle Genehmigung. Palpatine verbreitete die Ideologie der Menschliche Hochkultur. Einige Spezies wurden grundsätzlich als Sklavenrassen anerkannt, womit ihnen jegliche Rechte auf Freiheit genommen wurden, darunter die Wookiees, deren Städte vom Imperium bombardiert wurden. Darth Vader versklavte auch die Noghri und indem er deren Heimatwelt Honoghr gleichzeitig verseuchen ließ und ökologische Hilfe leistete, um sich ihrer Unterstützung zu versichern, konnte er sie dauerhaft als Dienerschaft halten. Auch betroffen waren Mon Calamari und Gamorreaner. Bereits zu Beginn des Imperiums, in den ersten Monaten nach Ende der Klonkriege, wurden ganze Spezies versklavt, so etwa die Nazren auf Nizon, im Zuge des Sarlacc-Projekts.The First to Strike Andere Spezies wurden für Experimente missbraucht, darunter die Felucianer, in diesem Fall konnte jedoch eine Einsatztruppe des Alderaanischen Widerstands unter Sirona Okeefe den Machenschaften von Vischera entgegen wirken.A Wretched Hive Wenig später gelang es derselben Organisation, den heimischen Aufstand der Nazren zum Erfolg zu führen, sodass sie die Kontrolle über Nizon halbwegs zurückgewannen. Mit der Entdeckung des Planeten Sluudren wurden auch die Sludir vom Imperium zu einer der vielen Sklavenrassen ernannt und die robuste Spezies als billige Arbeitskräfte genutzt. Bereits ein paar Jahre vor Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs waren die Sludir versklavt und als Gladiatoren für Unterhaltungszwecke genutzt worden. Die Versklavung führte dazu, dass ihre Kultur zu einem großen Teil zerstört wurde, sich aber nur wenige der Rebellion anschlossen, viel mehr trieben die Geschehnisse in die Kriminalität. Ironischerweise gingen auch viele Sklavenhändler aus ihrem Volk hervor.Ultimate Alien Anthology Auf vielen der vom Imperium besetzten Planeten war die Versklavung und Unterdrückung einiger Spezies besonders spürbar, beispielsweise auf Byblos, einer der wichtigsten Welten der Kolonien. Das Imperium verbot den so genannten Sklavenrassen den Aufenthalt in vielen Bereichen des Planeten, und sie waren dazu verpflichtet, zu jeder Zeit in der Begleitung ihres Herren zu erscheinen, der sie und sich selbst mit Besitzurkunden ausweisen musste. Bei Zuwiderhandlung drohte den Sklaven die Festnahme, nicht selten auch die Exekution. Das Imperium schreckte auch davor nicht zurück, kriminelle Sklavenhändler und bekannte Verbrecherlords gegen ein Entgegenkommen in ihrem Handwerk zu unterstützen. So gewährte beispielsweise Antoll Jellrek, ein Moff im Äußeren Rand, zahlreichen Sklavenhändlern ihre Geschäfte, wenn sie ihn im Gegenzug mit Sklavenmädchen und Ryll versorgten. Auch Menschen wurden als Sklaven gehandelt, und teilweise verdingten sich ganze Planeten hauptsächlich mit dem Sklavenhandel, so etwa Orvax IV im Äußeren Rand. Im Jahr 11 VSY entdeckte das Imperium den Planeten Maridun und errichtete dort eine Basis. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die auf Maridun heimische Spezies der Amanin von den Imperialen versklavt wurde. 0 VSY wurde der Planet Firrerre durch Hethrir vernichtet und die Firrerreo, die nicht bei der Zerstörung starben, endeten als Sklaven. Die Unterdrückung und Hetzjagd auf alle nichtmenschlichen Völker endete im Jahr 4 NSY mit dem Tode Palpatines durch Anakin Skywalker. Neue Republik Die Neue Republik unternahm mehrere groß angelegte Versuche, den Sklavenhandel zu unterbinden oder in gewissem Maße einzudämmen, dieses Bestreben war jedoch von wenig Erfolg gekrönt. Der Senat der Neuen Republik verabschiedete den Senatsbeschluss 54325, welcher den Sklavenhandel komplett illegalisierte. Teilweise fanden Sklavenhändler Lücken im System, um die Sklaven als gewöhnliche, freiwillige Arbeitskräfte darzustellen.Alles unter einem Hutt In der Ära der Neuen Republik, um 10 NSY, arbeiteten viele Sklavenhändler mit imperialen Administratoren zusammen, indem sie neu entdeckte Spezies fälschlicher Weise offiziell als nicht intelligent einstuften, um sie dann zu versklaven und als billige Arbeitskräfte zu nutzen. Im Äußeren Rand waren zu jener Zeit mehrere große Sklavenunternehmen beschäftigt, darunter die Zygerrianische Sklavenhändlergilde, die Thalassianischen Sklavenhändler und die KSG. Die Anfrage nach Sklaven und die Etablierung neuer Organisationen wie dem Markresh-Sklavenhändlerkonsortium wuchs nicht nur im Äußeren Rand. So entwickelte sich beispielsweise der Korporationssektor, wo man mit billigen Arbeitskräften große Profite erzielen konnte, zu einem beliebten Ziel für Sklaverei. Auch einzelne Planeten der Kernwelten mit privaten Manegerien boten zahlreiche lukrative Möglichkeiten für den Sklavenhandel. Im Jahr 13 NSY versuchten die Tervigs den Handel mit Bandie-Sklaven von Tervissis zu legitmieren, indem sie ein gefälschtes Hologramm anfertigten, in dem dieses Gesetz für die Republik offiziell bestätigt wurde. Die Fälschung war jedoch minderwertig und konnte schnell erkannt werden.Planet des Zwielichts Hinter den Kulissen * Sklaverei trat in Star Wars erstmals in so richtig in Erscheinung, als Prinzessin Leia zu Jabbas Sklavin wird. Stark thematisiert wurde die Sklaverei in den Filmen erst in Zusammenhang mit Anakin Skywalker, angefangen in . Die Literatur befasste sich schon zuvor damit, ebenso wie das Star Wars Roleplaying Game - viele der frühen Quellenbücher setzen sich bereits damit auseinander. * Das Sklavenkostüm von Leia Organa trug stark zum Kult um Star Wars bei, der metallische Bikini wurde auch in vielen Werken außerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums herangezogen, meist um Star Wars zu parodieren oder wegen der Reaktion der männlichen Fans auf die aufreizende Verkleidung. * Die Sklaverei in Star Wars ist eine veränderte Form der Sklaverei, wie sie auch in der Realität existiert. Die Versklavung von Nichtmenschen und die Menschliche Hochkultur in Star Wars ist vergleichbar mit der Versklavung der schwarzen Rasse, die von den Weißen lange Zeit als minderwertig betrachtet wurde. Sklavenhandel ist auch in der Realität ein uraltes Gewerbe und war und ist überall in der Welt ein Thema. Weblinks *Sklaverei auf Wikipedia Quellen * * *''Ein neuer Feind'' *''Fatale Duelle'' *''Masks'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Jango Fett (Comic)'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Sklaven der Republik *''Dawn of Defiance'' – A Wretched Hive *''Dawn of Defiance'' – The First to Strike *''Dark Times'' – Der Weg ins Nichts *''Han Solos Abenteuer'' – Han Solos Rache *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Big Quince'' *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Schatten der Erinnerung *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Alles unter einem Hutt *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Solo für Jade *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Slavery es:Esclavitud it:Schiavitù ja:奴隷制度 ru:Рабство Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Legends